Blunders In Unova
by ashleyketchum17
Summary: The Maple's stop by for a welcomed visit to see Ash,Misty,Brock,Cilan and Iris but their reunion is soon disrupted by a very UNwelcomed guest..The begining isn't very pokeshippy but believe me it will get better!Read to see what kind of escapades the group faces and what budding emotions lie ahead. Pokeshipping! Ash and Misty Love!R and R!Keep an eye out for new chapters!
1. The Maple's Return

**Author's Note: As you know from my previous work, I have Misty and Brock still travelling with Ash; as in they never left. ALSO, Ash, Misty and Brock have all of their ORIGINAL pokemon. I think that's how it should be (: anyways, I hope you like this, it IS of course another Pokeshipping piece! You can never get enough Pokeshipping (sigh). Ash and Misty forever3 Well, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: *crying* NO, I still don't own pokemon… D': I'm going to cry myself to sleep now…**

**Ash: 17**

**Misty: 17**

**Brock: 19**

**Cilan: 18**

**Iris: 15**

**May: 15**

**Max: 13**

**UGH unfortunately Dawn: 13 -_- I hate her… But she's part of the story :\ Oh well.**

Bright sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves overhead that rustled above the sleeping forms on the forest floor. Misty blinked sleep out of her cerulean eyes and stretched her arms above her head and sighed. It was a warm spring day and Misty was relishing the fact that it was quiet and there was a slight breeze whisking across her face. She smiled to herself as she thought of the upcoming couple of weeks and how fun they should be. The previous day, their friend May Maple had phoned them saying that she and Max were going to come visit Ash, Brock and her and to meet Cilan and Iris. This made the original trio ecstatic to see their two old friends and it made Cilan and Iris excited to meet new people, especially from a different region. Misty blinked and turned to her right to see a black haired mass of a boy, tangled in a red sleeping bag. She fought off the fond smile that tugged at her lips as she gazed over at Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master extraordinaire, or so he thought. He was her oldest and best friend; Brock wasn't too far behind him, however, something about Ash left Misty smiling like a fool; even when they would argue she could never find it in herself to stay mad at him for too long. Maybe he was more than her best friend, but she doubted his thick skull could even comprehend what feelings were. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she knew all too well.

"Misty…" Ash sighed and Misty froze. _Did Ash wake up and realize that I've been staring at him like an idiot for the past, well, however many minutes?_ Misty thought panicked but then soon recovered as she realized Ash was still asleep and was just sleep talking. _Wait, my name? Why was he saying _my_ name in his sleep?_ Deep inside the reassesses of her mind, hope flared that maybe Ash wasn't as dense as he was when she first met him. Or there was also the possibility that he was arguing with her in his dream… Her inner debate was yet _again_ interrupted, though this time by snickering. Her head shot to the other side of her where a spiky, brown haired boy was looking over at her with a smirk.

"Whatchya looking at, Misty?" Brock sniggered; eyes going from one sleeping Ash to the blushing red head beside him.

"Wha- n-nothing, Brock!" Misty scowled and looked down in an effort to hide her flaming red cheeks.

"Nothing," Brock gasped in mock disbelief, "why I don't think that's true at all. Find something _interesting_ in Ash's sleeping bag, eh?"

"No." Misty muttered.

"Wait a minute; _Ash_ is in his sleeping bag!" Brock continued to pretend to be overly stupid, "_That_ must be what you were looking at."

"_Shut up, Brock_." Misty hissed through gritted teeth.

"What was that, Misty?" Brock screwed up his face in an effort to stop himself from smiling.

"I said shut up, Brock!" Misty yelled, much louder than she meant too.

"Huh? Mist, why are you yelling?" Brock lost it as Ash woke up and Misty turned as red as a Charmeleon.

"I don't get it… What's so funny, Brock?" Ash asked quizzically and Misty glared at the oldest member of their group.

"_Nothing._" Misty answered scathingly as she practically shot daggers at Brock. Ash, noticing the deadly look Misty was bestowing, decided it was best not to press the matter, and just shrugged. Brock however, still howling with laughter, got the onslaught of Misty and her mallet right across the head that sent him flying into the trees behind him. In the commotion Cilan and Iris bolted upright, vigorously rubbing their eyes trying to wake themselves up as if they were under attack.

"What's going on here?" Cilan questioned and then sweat dropped at the sight of Brock hanging from a tree with a large lump protruding off of his forehead.

"I'm just not a morning person today." Misty grumbled and Ash gave her a side glance. "Brock, you better get out of that tree and come help Cilan with breakfast! We need to meet May and Max in the Lacunosa Town Poke Center in an hour!"

Brock groaned and slowly slipped off of the branch and on to the ground; Misty put her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Huh, usually that's me." Ash chuckled and gave his boyish grin to Misty and her features seemed to soften a bit. Finally, Brock picked himself up and plopped down next to Cilan to prepare breakfast.

"Toge!" Togetic flew around Misty's head with its small arms waving.

"Hi, Togetic!" Misty embraced the flying Pokémon and pat its head.

"Pi pi pi!" Pikachu trilled from behind Misty.

"Aww, hey Pikachu," Misty bent down and pet the yellow mouse on its head, "do you want to go play with Togetic before breakfast is done?"

"Cha!"

"Alright you two, don't go too far!"

"Pikachu!"

"Toge toge!"

"Those two are great friends." Ash commented, smiling as the two Pokémon played by a small pond. Misty jumped not realizing that he was behind her and then blushed.

"Yeah, maybe it's because we're such good friends." Misty smiled and laughed and Ash was surprised at her sudden change in mood.

"You two are awful chummy today!" Iris said swinging in on a vine that….appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah, what's up with that? You guys aren't nose to nose yet." Cilan laughed in agreement and Brock snickered once again but quickly stopped as Misty took her mallet out.

"What, do you guys _want_ to hear us fighting?" Misty asked, slightly annoyed that she couldn't just talk normally to her oldest friend without getting the third degree about it.

"Yeah, sheesh…" Ash ducked his head trying to cover up what looked like a blush spreading across his face.

"Uh, no-no!" Cilan and Iris put their hands up and shook their heads, hoping to have the subject be dropped.

The rest of the morning went by pretty much uneventful; Brock had made a new recipe of Pokémon food for Pikachu, Togetic and the others to try and he and Cilan discussed what should be cooked for dinner. Iris was climbing a tree with Axew in tow and Cilan almost had a heart attack each time she almost fell; Misty thought it was quite cute that the green haired connoisseur cared about the wild, purple haired girl swinging from vines. They were almost complete opposites yet they seemed to be perfect for each other- in Misty's opinion, if they were ever to get together. Misty also watched Ash inhale an inhuman amount of food; yet again. Pikachu and Togetic finished their food with many approving nods to Brock's new recipe and then went to go play with the other Pokémon down by the water. After, breakfast was finished, the group head off the short walk to the Poke Center in Lacunosa Town. They arrive about a half an hour later and were greeted by a cheery Nurse Joy.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, smiling and of course Brock was right there in front of her.

"You may help me by accepting my heart and love for all eternity!" Brock stated dramatically and everyone sweat dropped.

"Alright, Romeo, let's go. Sorry Nurse Joy." Misty grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him back to the others.

"What an unfortunate twist of tastes and sweet emotions." Cilan said, shaking his head and Ash gave him a look at his, yet again, odd choice of words.

"Hi, Nurse Joy, we're actually looking to see if May and Max Maple have come here yet?" Ash asked politely.

"No, no one of those names has checked in yet but maybe you should wait a few minutes in case they're running late." Nurse Joy smiled sweetly as she answered.

"Alright, thanks!" Ash thanked her and then turned to the rest of them, "Looks like May and Max haven't checked in yet but they should-"

"They should be right here!" May finished his sentence as she walked into the center with Max right behind her, "Hey, guys!"

"May! How are you doing?" Misty asked as she hugged her friend.

"I'm great, how are you guys?" May asked returning Misty's hug.

"We're great; we just got here and were looking for you." Ash answered excitedly, "Hey Max!"

"Hi, Ash! Guess what? I have a Pokémon, it's a Treeko, and we can finally have a battle now since it's been so long!" Max answered hurriedly and that caused Ash to sweat drop at the younger boys excitement.

"Uh, sure Max! But you guys just got here, so why don't we all catch up and then we can battle!" Ash offered and Max looked slightly disappointed but soon brightened as he saw Misty and Brock.

"Oh, hey guys, this is Cilan and Iris! They're travelling with us now." Misty introduced the two that were standing the farthest away.

"Hi! As Misty just said, I'm Iris!" Iris stuck her hand out to May and Max and then Axew popped out of her mane of hair, "Oh! And this is Axew; I'm a dragon Pokémon trainer."

"That's so cool! Nice to meet you Iris!" May said, petting Axew on the head.

"And I'm Cilan, I'm a connoisseur, I can tell how compatible a Pokémon and their trainer are. I also help out with the cooking; Brock and I make a pretty good team." Cilan laughed as Brock nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! Nice to meet you too!" May trilled and Max smiled.

"Well, hey now that you guys are here how about we go do something?" Ash suggested and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we can show them around Unova!" Misty said excitedly.

"Okay, let's go guys!" Brock stated.

**Author's Note: Okay the WILL be more chapters, obviously! Haha Sorry there wasn't a TON of Pokeshipping in this chapter, but it WILL escalade so read on! I hope you like it so far! :D Read and Review!**


	2. Accusations and Blushing

**Author's Note: Okay the first chapter was quite boring, I know. Hopefully my next chapters and ultimately the whole story, will by very interesting and pleasing to you all! Anyway, thanks for reading and watch for updates!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no, I don't.**

Lacunosa Town wasn't a very big, or fun for that matter, so the group decided to head towards Undella Town so they could show May and Max Undella Bay.

"I can't w_ait_ to show you Undella Bay, May! It's beautiful and there's the most adorable water Pokémon there!" Misty sighed as she described the body of water to May.

"That sounds great Misty! We brought our swim suites too, just in case! It's a nice day for the beach!"

"All the pretty girls will be out, too." Brock seemed to float around unexplainably and Max grabbed his ear and pulled him down.

"Good thing you're back, Max, my hand was getting tired of pulling Brock around!" Misty laughed as the young boy was now dragging Brock down the path they were going.

"Maybe I'll catch some new Pokémon on the way there!" Ash threw his fist in the air, as did Pikachu, and twisted his old Pokémon league cap backwards as if he was starting in on a battle.

"Is that _all_ you think about?" Misty asked skeptically.

"No! I think about food too." Ash said defiantly with a grin.

"Wow, you sure do think about a lot!" Misty shot back sarcastically.

"Here it comes…" Brock muttered, shaking his head and Cilan, Iris, May and Max sweat dropped.

"The quiet morning has ended, hm, what a kid. Or should I say pair of kids." Iris interjected.

"Well, all you think about is water Pokémon!" Ash shouted crossing his arms.

"One, that's not true Mr. Pokémon Master and _two_, excuse me for being water Pokémon trainer!" Misty retorted getting closer to Ash's face in anger. Much to her dismay and dislike, Ash head grown about a head taller than now that they were older. She unfortunately didn't have the height advantage as she used to when they were ten.

"Excuse me for being hungry!" Ash barked getting closer to Misty. The four other companions and Pikachu and Togetic that were viewing the argument, could practically see sparks coming out of the other two's eyes. Pikachu was getting prepared to use a thundershock on the two but it was beaten to it by someone else.

"You guys really _do_ care about each other!" May giggled and the red headed girl and black haired boy in front of her that were basically nose to nose whipped around in shock. They soon rounded on their brown haired friend.

"_Me_ care about _him_?"

"_Me_ care about _her_?" Both Ash and Misty said at the same time and that only made May laugh even harder.

"Are you guys kidding me? You guys have been saying that for about _seven_ years! I only traveled with you for two! You guys can keep denying it but deep down you two care about each other." May ended matter of factly.

"Bravo, May, if I say something like that I get a mallet to the face."

"But, but-" Ash spluttered and turned red.

"Yeah, but, I-" Misty was no better with her words and a blush was painted across the bridge of her nose.

"See, I told you Cilan! What a kid." Iris tittered and whispered to Cilan.

"Wait, what exactly did you tell Cilan?" Misty fumed her face even more red.

"Yeah and Brock _I_ might be the one to mallet you in the face, I don't even get what you're talking about!" Ash countered and Brock just chortled with laughter.

"Guys, shut up! It's like Tracey in the Orange Islands all over again!" Misty groaned only hoping her defiance masked the sheer embarrassment she felt right now and the annoying, nagging hope that kept tugging in the back of her mind.

"Yeah, why does _everyone_ have to think we're dating?" Ash questioned with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah, Ash, my poor stupid, dense boy. No one ever said _anything_ about dating!" May twirled and giggled with Iris while Misty had a new raging blush.

"Wha- I, i-it was implied! Y-you were hinting it, like everyone!" Ash choked out realizing his mistake.

"Do you even know what implied means?" Brock asked, grasping at anything to make Ash even madder.

"Yes, I know what it means!" Ash snapped and Misty had a horrified and embarrassed look on her face.

"If I may interject here, Ash. No one actually ever did mention anything about a courtship; it was you who was the first to bring that up. Therefore, you have dug yourself into a deeper hole than you wished." Max stated while adjusting his glasses.

"How about we have that battle now and you use no Pokémon!" Ash yelled and Max leapt behind May.

"You all have about three seconds to shut up before I mallet _all_ of you! That includes you too Cilan! Don't think I didn't see you whispering to Iris and then laughing." Misty bellowed, her hand itching to grab hold of her trusty mallet and give all of them a good whack in the face.

"Defending your man, nice. You've got a real feisty girl there Ash!" Brock gasped with laughter as Ash face faulted and turned crimson.

"That's it Brock, I'm going to send you over the mountains this time, not just into a tree!" With that Misty whipped out her mallet and slammed it hard across Brock's head sending him flying into the air.

"Anyone else?" Misty asked menacingly, raising her mallet threateningly.

"You guys are crazy!" Ash huffed and he and Misty stormed ahead of the group. Unfortunately for them, in their fit of rages, they weren't paying attention to where they were going and ended up getting too close to one another and their hands brushed together. Both of them froze mid step and yet another wave of red plagued their faces.

"They were going to hold hands!" May squealed and jumped up and down. Brock, Max and Iris were in fits of giggles, along with Brock, who had only just crawled back from being already hit in the head, making kissing faces at them. Cilan looked like he was fighting off a smile and laughs but was still afraid of being hit with the mallet to do much more.

"THAT'S IT!" Misty shrieked and turned around with her mallet in hand, "ALL OF YOU BETTER PRAY TO MEW YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AFTER THIS!" Misty rounded on all of them, stomping around and whacking one head after another.

"Go, Mist!" Ash cheered.

"Couples support each other like that!" Brock called and then groaned as he was struck yet again by Misty's mallet. To Ash, they deserved it and they were definitely going to be late to Undella Bay.


	3. An Unwelcomed Visitor

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm trying to update as fast as I can in between work and getting ready for school so, bear with me! Anyway, the Pokeshipping is building and that's exciting! I love writing it and I am very excited for these next few chapters! I just hope you guys like them too (I'm worried you won't! ) A heads up- some parts of this story will getting very hostile when it comes to Dawn (HAHA) but yeah anyways I pretty much hate Dawn so, if you DO like her, I'm very sorry! But yeah she's was too obnoxious and girly for my taste :\ There will also be one sided Pearlshipping coming up so if you like Pearlshipping over Pokeshipping then don't read it I guess... haha BUT if you love Pokeshipping then come and read this! **

**Disclaimer: I should just stop thinking about the off-chance possibility of me owning Pokémon… **

After the uncomfortable and _completely_ uncalled for outbursts from everyone, in Misty's view, that Ash and her were dating, the group finally made some leeway on their trip to Undella Bay and were beginning to relax. Misty was thinking about lounging on the beach the rest of the day once they got there; she loved the beach and the ocean and she was especially excited about the water Pokémon that would be in the big blue waves. She could think of almost nothing that would ruin her day on the bay with her closest friends.

"_Oh my gosh!_ No, _way_!" A shrill yet disgustingly familiar voice sounded not too far behind the group that was walking down the path.

"Oh no…" Brock muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts, "Not her."

"Is _that_ Ashy?!" Dawn squeal as she ran up, practically pushing May to the ground and kicking Brock out of the way, and embraced Ash. Ash sweat dropped and then swiftly backed up away from her after she was done.

"Uhhh…. Hi, Dawn. W-what are you doing in Unova?" Ash asked rubbing the back of his neck and almost hiding completely behind Misty.

"Oh, you know, shopping, doing some contests, the usual." Dawn answered, examining her nails and hiking up her already too short dress. Misty couldn't hold back a scoff at Dawn's answer; _how prissy can you get?_ Misty thought.

"Misty." Dawn narrowed her eyes at the red head.

"Dawn. How _great_ to see you." Misty commented over sarcastically and rolled her eyes. When Dawn travelled with them, she and Misty did _not_ get along too well. One, because Dawn was a little girly princess and two, Misty _hated_ the way she acted with Ash.

"Yeah, likewise," Dawn said loftily, "Oh, hey Brock!" Brock did his best not to huff in aggravation; he, like others, pretty much despised her.

"Uh, hi D-" Brock didn't even get to finished because he was cut off by Dawn's cooing.

"Ohhh, Ashy! When will you even get rid of this old hat! It's _so_ dirty and just bleh!" Dawn examined Ash's league hat with scrutinizing eyes.

"Um, that's because it's his favorite hat. He sent in so many posts to get that thing, he's not just going to get rid of it after all of that just because it's a little old." Misty practically growled.

"I think I asked Ash and seriously though Ashy-poo, you should definitely think about a fashion upgrade! You're still adorable though so, don't worry!" Dawn winked.

"Don't call me that…" Ash muttered and tugged at his hat. "And leave me hat and clothes alone. Mist likes my hat…" He whispered the last part so low only Misty heard it and blushed because he was standing closest to her, even though she wasn't supposed to have heard it.

"Uhhh, hey, I don't think we've met, I'm Iris and this is Cilan." Iris said with a kind smile and her hand outstretched to Dawn after some time.

"Yeah, whatever. Nice bow though, Cilan cutie!" Dawn trilled and that caused Iris to scowl and Cilan to blush in an uncomfortable way. Misty could tell Iris already didn't like Dawn and she was mentally cheering as yet again, someone hates Dawn.

"So, Ash, where are we going today? I might as well tag along with you since I'm here and no one will mind." Dawn said flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Uhhh, well…. We're all going to Undella Bay…" Ash answered reluctantly.

"Great! You'll get to see me in my bathing suit!" Dawn winked and Ash looked like he might pass out. Dawn then turned to May and Max, "Hey, Max, still as much of a nerd as you were before I see."

"Don't call him that!" May fumed, glaring at Dawn, "You're just too stupid to ever figure out what he's saying."

"Excuse me? I am _not_ stupid!" Dawn wailed and then gasped, "I _broke_ my freshly manicured _nail_!" Everyone sweat dropped and sighed.

"My point_ exactly_." May said exasperatedly and Misty slyly stuck her hand out behind her back for May to high five. Dawn stomped her foot indignantly and glared at May.

"I am no-" Dawn was stopped short by Brock.

"Dawn, just give it a rest already. Obviously you're not going to leave so, just be quiet while we walk to Undella Bay…" Dawn humphed and crossed her arms over her chest and then stomped over to Ash who sweat dropped and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Come on Ashy, let's go!" Dawn squealed and grabbed hold of his arm and practically tore it off trying to pull it. "Well, come _on_ Ash, we have to get to the bay!"

"Well, yeah I know but I want to walk with _everyone_. May and Max just got here today to visit and we were going to show _them_ Undella Bay…" Ash answered in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, we all want to get to Undella so, just shut up and walk." Misty shot out angrily and glared at Dawn's hands where they were still attached to Ash's arm, "And let go of Ash already, he doesn't need a tour guide."

"Don't tell me what to do, Miss 'I'm so cute, I'll give Ash a lure!'" Dawn clasped her hands together in mock adoration and Misty sweat dropped and huffed.

"_How_ on Earth does _that_ have anything to do what we were _just_ talking about?" Misty asked in irritation.

"Well, nothing really, I just wanted to point out how _stupid_ I think a lure is as a present. Why would you give a guy that, that's so lame. I mean, it can't be so special that I couldn't even touch it, why couldn't I touch it?"

"Dawn, that lure is stupid and you can't touch it because it's not yours." Ash interjected, folding his arms across his chest. Misty blushed at the fact that Ash was defending her lure but also felt extremely embarrassed that she brought it up in front of everyone. That had been a special lure she gave to Ash, a mini Misty. Misty was very glad that he seemed to like it and that he still had it.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just get going." Dawn stuck her nose in the air and marched on.

"Uh, Dawn? That's the wrong way… You don't even know where you're going." Brock called after her, sweat dropping. Dawn turned around and followed them with an angry blush streaking her face.

"What the heck is her deal?" Iris whispered to Misty.

"She's a bratty little princess who thinks _everyone_ likes her or basically everyone _has_ to like her." Misty whispered back though loudly enough for the others to hear around her. Brock stifled a giggle and May and Misty shared another sly high five.

"Don't even pay attention to her, it's almost like she thrives off of other people's misery and aggravation she causes." Misty stated in annoyance at the bluenette. "She's such a little prissy girl." Misty could have sworn out of the corner of her eye she saw Ash smirking at her last comment; that made her all the happier.

"Hey, it says Undella Town is just up ahead!" Max cheered and pointed to a sign that read **Undella Town**.

"Awesome! We're almost at the bay, great timing too, it's getting hot!" May commented, sharing her brother's excitement.

"Alright!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Come on!" They all cheered and sped down the path they were on.

"_Guys_!" Dawn whined from behind them, "Wait for me!" This only made them all run faster down the path and away from Dawn.

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter, some will some won't. Personally, it's definitely not the strongest chapter and I definitely over exaggerated Dawn's character by a lot! But oh well, I don't like her. As I've been promising, the chapters will get better and more Pokeshipping will be presented! :D I'm excited for the next chapter, I have a good plan! Heeheehee Oh, I'm weird…**


	4. Bays and Streams

**Author's Note: Okay, just to be quick so I can continue updating- YES there still is one sided Pearlshipping and Pokeshipping will start to build. However, please keep reading because you never know when things will change!**

**Disclaimer- Nope I don't own anything but the plot.**

After some time of travelling, the group of friends finally made it to Undella Bay and were quite relieved to settle down on the soft, sandy shore of the bay. After setting up there beach towels and changing into their swim attire, the group relaxed into the warm sunny day.

"Wow, you guys were right! This place _is_ beautiful! I'm so glad we came to Unova, this is great!" May exclaimed, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head.

"Isn't it? I used to come here a lot with my parents when I was younger, I feel like it never stops being sunny!" Iris explained with a smile, her wild purple tresses were let loose from their two holds at the top and were splayed around her frame like a curtain.

"Yes, I do quite enjoy coming here on occasion; it's a good place to relax." Cilan agreed, smiling at the wild, purple haired girl next to him.

"It's great to get a break from training for a while." Ash put in from where he way lying next to Misty; Pikachu had it's little arms behind it's yellow head and seemed to have acquired a pair of blue sunglasses.

"Hey, Pikachu?" Misty began, "Did you get those snazzy shades from Squirtle when it was in the Squirtle Squad?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu confirmed it and Squirtle came popping out from behind Ash's backpack with it's pair of Squirtle Squad sunglasses on. Their laughter was soon interrupted by them all face faulting as they saw Brock chasing after a blonde haired girl who was yelling for Officer Jenny. Misty started to get up when Max stood up first.

"Don't worry Misty, I've got this one." Max sighed and ran after Brock, "Brock, it's time for you to come back here with your friends before you get arrested!" Their attention was broken from Max and Brock as Dawn _finally_ sauntered out of the changing rooms. She adorned a pink bikini and a polka dotted umbrella with Piplup tottering behind her.

"Hey, did you miss me Ash?" She plopped herself in the slim spot that was between Misty and Ash, spreading out her blanket with little Piplups on it.

"You were only in the changing rooms…" Ash said, giving her an odd look.

"Ugh, I'm going to go swimming." Misty huffed and stomped toward the water.

"Uh, I'll come with you!" May called, scampering up and running after Misty.

"Wait for me, I want to go too!" Ash said as he started to dash away.

"No Ash! Stay here with me; I don't want to get my hair wet." Dawn complained and Ash got antsy as he watched Cilan and Iris run to where May and Misty were in the water.

"No Dawn, I want to go swimming, who cares if you get your hair wet?" Ash said impatiently.

"Uh, I care! It'll get all gross and stuff." Dawn retorted and Piplup agreed with a defiant, "Lup!"

"Well, then sorry, stay here but I'm going swimming with Misty!" Ash called as he ran toward the water's edge.

"But _I'm_ here!" Dawn wailed concededly and Ash ignored her calls and splashed in up to May, Misty, Iris and Cilan.

"The water's so nice and I saw a few adorable water Pokémon!" Misty clasped her hands together and got all starry eyed. The group in the water swam around enjoying the water as well as Pikachu, Togetic and the other Pokémon who were playing in the shallow parts of the shore. Iris had pretended to have just gotten too close to Cilan and then splashed a huge wave of water over him, drenching his green hair so it flopped into his eyes.

"Hey! You'll pay for that in a decadent and tasteful way!" Cilan shouted and swam after the retreating purple haired girl.

"Hey, guys? I'll be right back; I'm just going to go see if I can find Max and Brock." May explained as she swam to the shore.

"Okay, we'll be here!" Misty called after her; Misty then realized she couldn't find Ash, he seemed to have disappeared. "Ash? Ash where are you?" Misty shouted out. Suddenly, she felt something brush against her leg, "Ash..?" She then cried out as she was yanked under the surface of the water only to then resurface spluttering and choking out water as she listened to laughter coming from beside her.

"You should have seen your face, Mist!" Ash choked out around giggles and Misty glared at him but was trying to suppress a smile.

"Aw c'mon Misty, it was a joke!" Ash offered.

"Alright Mr. Pokémon Master," She smiled evilly, "you want to play that game? Come on out Gyarados!" Misty yelled and the huge blue dragon came roaring out of it's pokeball.

"Heh Mist, I was only kidding!" Ash said sweat dropping and shaking his hands in front of him.

"Aw, come on Ashy boy, we're just playing!" Misty chortled as Ash's expense and laughed even harder as his usually tanned face turned pale as the dragon rounded on him.

"Okay, okay Misty! You win; I won't pull you under again!" Ash wailed as he tried to swim as fast as he could away from Gyarados.

"You swear?" Misty asked playfully.

"I swear, I swear! I'll even let you have my hat for the rest of the day!" Ash screamed.

"Wow! You must really swear," Misty laughed but was secretly happy that he offered his hat. "Alright Ketchum, Gyarados return!" Ash sighed and relaxed in the water beside Misty, "But, I will be taking this." She yanked his hat off his head and stuck it on hers.

"Hey, bu-" He started to protest.

"A deals a deal! You'll get it back tomorrow, Ashy boy." Misty smirked and Ash sulked.

"Fine." He whined but not without splashing Misty in the face.

"I have Gyarados's pokeball right here." She threatened.

"Sorry!" Ash put up his hands in defeat and Misty laughed and patted Ash on the back.

"Good, now if I'm hungry _you_ must be starving!" Ash blushed as his stomach growled.

"You know me too well." Ash admitted and they started to swim back to the shore. As they reached the bank, they saw Max towing Brock by the ear and May not too far behind.

"Found them!" May cheered and then rolled her eyes at Brock.

"Great, do you guys want to get something to eat?" Misty asked after Cilan and Iris joined them from wherever they had ran off to.

"Sure!" They agreed but then Dawn piped up, "Ugh, yes please let's get out of this dump. It's way too hot."

"Uh, this is _not_ a dump _and_ you could've just gone swimming…" Iris said, finally getting fed up with Dawn.

"Whatever Amy." Dawn replied haughtily.

"Her name is _Iris_ not Amy, that doesn't even sound like Iris!" Cilan shot out, surprising everyone with his outburst, contrary to his usual clam demeanor. Iris smiled at the green haired boy and then just rolled her eyes at Dawn.

"Well, let's go find somewhere to eat." Ash suggested, ignoring the confrontation between the two girls and Cilan.

"Wait, why is _she_ wearing your hat, Ash?" Dawn asked, making a face as if she were disgusted and Ash sighed and said "A deals a deal." Misty just laughed and tugged on his hat; Brock smirked and she threatened him with the handle of her mallet until he quickly looked away.

After eating dinner at one of the beach restaurants, the group decided to settle in for the night in the nearby woods with a scream by it. They set up a camp fire and their sleeping bags positioned around it. Misty was closest to the stream but she didn't mind; the sound of running water could put her to sleep in an instant. Ash was sprawled out next to her on his blue sleeping bag with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Brock was already snoring as he had a very tiring day of chasing girls and Cilan and Iris were setting up their sleeping bags on the other side of him. Max's eyelids were starting to droop and he soon fell asleep. Lucky for Ash, Max had taken the other space next to him so Dawn had to go in between May and Brock and had grumpily pulled the sleeping bag over her head. _Good, stay over there permanently._ Misty thought. To her side Ash yawned loudly and murmured, "Good night Misty."

"Good night Ash." Misty whispered back as she slipped into unconsciousness.

After what only seemed like moments, Misty woke up again feeling wetness around her. _What the… Oh no! I rolled over into the stream!_ Misty mentally cursed herself for sleeping so close to it. Her whole sleeping bag on her right side was wet, however, her clothing seemed to only be damp but she couldn't continue sleeping in the sleeping bag. It had gotten quite chilly overnight and so, it was too cold to just sleep on a blanket and no one had an extra sleeping bag. Misty sighed and peeked over at Ash who was snoring. Then she roughly shook his arm to wake him up, "Ash!" She whispered.

"Huh? Wha-? Misty, what's wrong?" Ash shot up and looked at her discarded sleeping bag in curiosity, "What's wrong with your sleeping bag?"

"I- uh rolled into the stream." Misty admitted, fully embarrassed and Ash stifled a giggle.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? It's cold and my stupid sleeping bag is all wet." Misty fretted.

"I dunno Mist… Uhh…"

"Does anyone have an extra sleeping bag?" Misty wondered if she had missed someone packing an extra one.

"No, I don't think so…" Ash thought for a moment and then laughed, "Mist, you still have my hat on."

"Well, yeah, when I fell asleep it was still yesterday. But seriously Ash, I'm freezing!" Misty complained, tugging her shirt closer to her body.

"Well, I don't know…you could uh," Ash cleared his throat seeming embarrassed; "you could share my sleeping bag? It's probably big enough…" Misty's cheeks flared with red but she was too cold and tired to let that stop her.

"Heh, well, if you uh, don't mind sharing it…" Misty trailed off.

"No, not at all, come here." Misty climbed into his warm sleeping bag, snuggling into it's dry fabric. "I don't mind sharing with you at all, Mist." Ash murmured half asleep and Misty inwardly sighed with happiness. Then Ash seemed to have woken up for a moment and snagged the hat off of her head and placed it on his.

"The deal was for only yesterday." He whispered and she shivered at the proximity of his mouth to her ear. Trying to cover up her raging blush, Misty just playfully whacked him in the head and stole the hat back.

"You'll get it back in the _morning_; it's keeping my head warm." Misty giggled and Ash good-naturedly groaned and said, "_Fine_, good night Mist."

"Good night Ash, thanks." Misty smiled and snuggled down into the sleeping bag for a restful night.


	5. Friendship Counts

**Author's Note: My fifth chapter *laughs evilly* I'm VERY excited and happy with this story so far and I hope you guys are too! Thank you SO, SO much for reading and reviewing and PLEASE continue! :D So, pretty much the usual Pokeshipping and shenanigans and such (: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *Goes and sobs in a corner* **

There was a light breeze that caressed Misty's face as she woke up; she didn't open her eyes and just burrowed deeper into her sleeping bag. Then, in realization, her eyes flew open as she felt an arm draped over her torso. The previous night's events came flooding back into her memory and she blushed crimson as she realized it was _Ash's_ arm around her. She could still feel his hat on her head and smiled a little though she dared not breathe as to not wake Ash up. Then, Ash murmured something in his sleep and his arm involuntarily wrapped tighter around her. Misty was basically having a heart attack at their proximity to each other and the position they were in. _Maybe I can wake Ash up before anyone not-_ Misty's thoughts were broken by a screech.

"_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS?" _Dawn shrieked from the foot of their sleeping bag, "_What_, exactly, are you two _doing_?" Misty was horrified and Ash had suddenly sat bolt upright and blushed a flaming red.

"What's going on here?" Brock's sleepy voice drifted from where he sat.

"These two are sleeping together! In the _same_ sleeping bag!" Dawn squawked in a hideously high pitched voice.

"What?" Brock said in confusion.

"Aww." Iris cooed as she woke up and prodded Cilan awake so he could see.

"It's not 'aww', it's, what in the name of Mew is going on?" Dawn stopped her foot, fuming.

"Dawn, why do you care? Hop off it." A tired May grumbled but not before she smirked at Misty and Ash.

"How about you let us speak!" Ash squeaked in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, listen-" Misty tried to speak but was cut off by Dawn.

"You better start speaking, I want answers!"

"Ugh, shut up, we're trying to speak!" Misty was losing her patients and her temper flared, "_My_ sleeping bag got all wet last night because I rolled into the stream I was lying next to. And no one else had an extra sleeping bag for me to sleep in and it was too cold to sleep just on blankets."

"So, Mist woke me up and told me what happened and I offered to let her share my sleeping bag because I wasn't going to let her shiver all night or until her sleeping bag dried off." Ash said simply.

"Exactly." Misty nodded her head and Ash's hat flopped down a bit over her eyes.

"Ohhh, I see," Brock smirked, "But why are you still wearing Ash's hat?" He asked innocently.

"Bec-cause my head was cold last night!" Misty spluttered.

"Bet your lips weren't cold." Brock said with a cheeky smile and then guffawed.

"What? No, shut up, Brock!" Misty yelled and blushed for like the fiftieth time that morning.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked confused and then realization hit through his dense head, "WHAT! NO! I have no idea what you're talking about, Brock!"

"Suuuure, Ash." May grinned from where she sat and Misty and Ash both glared at her. Misty then yanked his hat off her head and shoved it back on to Ash's raven black hair.

"Ugh, get out of there already!" Dawn huffed, her cheeks tinted with anger.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Misty growled.

"Oh, so you _want_ to stay in there with Ash?" Dawn question scathingly.

"What? That's not what I-"Misty started to seethe but, again was interrupted by Dawn.

"Just get away from him! Ashy, you don't even want her in there, do you?" Dawn fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Uhhh, well, considering I w_as_ the one who offered to share my sleeping bag with Misty, I don't really mind… Misty's my best friend…" Ash stated bluntly and Misty blushed and then saw May clasp her hands together and draw them to her chest in adoration.

"So cute…" Iris whispered to Cilan and he nodded but stopped mid nod as Misty glared at them. Misty quickly scrambled up to avoid any other jabs or embarrassing comments.

"N-nothing happened! You guys have just the wrong thoughts for everything…" Ash stuttered, looking around their circle of friends in embarrassment.

"Something doesn't have to happen for something _to_ happen." Brock said with a smirk and a wink. Ash looked at him with a blank look, confused at what he said, as usual but Misty understood and threw a pillow at Brock's face. Secretly, her mind was screaming, _I hope! _

"Ugh, look, I just want to get travelling today. We can show May and Max Nimbasa City, there's a lot of stuff there but it might take a few days travelling." Misty suggested, still half annoyed.

"Yeah! Nimbasa City has a _ton_ of things to do there and they've got some great food places!" Cilan chimed in.

"_And_ there's an amusement park there!" Ash said excitedly and punched his fist in the air; Max's eyes lit up at that. Iris snorted at Ash' actions and said, "Hm, what a kid."

Brock whipped out a map of Unova from his backpack and started to study it, "Hm, it should take at least two days to get there, if we go down Route 34 from Undella Bay, we'll get to Black City and we can stay in the Poke Center there. Then we have to cross the Marvelous Bridge and get on Route 36 and then just beyond that is Nimbasa City. It shouldn't be too bad, the brochure of Nimbasa City says it's the heart of leisure and entertainment; that's what we're going for right?" Brock flipped the map shut and smiled.

"That sounds great! I'm up for it; I want to see the best of Unova!" May cheered, sounding excited for their next adventure.

"Yeah, like Ash said, there's an amusement park!" Max put in while high fiving Ash.

"It's understandable for Max to act like he's twelve because…. he's twelve; you, Ash, are such a kid." Iris said laughing, giving him a good natured punch on the shoulder and Ash scowled at her.

"Ugh, that's _so_ much walking." Dawn complained.

"Then don't come." Misty retorted, hoping she wouldn't.

"Oh no," Dawn smirked, "I'm going, Ashy is going so, obviously I have to be there. You better stay away from him _"Mist"_." Dawn whispered the other half to Misty; sneering as she said 'Mist' and Misty resisted the urge to take her mallet and slam it as hard as she could on the bluenette's high maintenance face.

"Whatever Dawn, let's just try to be civil for May and Max's sake." Misty offered with what little patience she had left for the girl.

"Huh, I don't really care, but whatever; I'll go talk to Ash." Dawn replied, examining her nails and then walking off toward Ash with Piplup in tow.

"Oh Mew, give me the strength to not bash her head in." Misty hissed under her breath.

The group left Undella Bay shortly after breakfast and head down Route 34 to begin their trek to Nimbasa City. Misty was at the back of the group watching Togetic and Pikachu playing a short distance in front of the group while Piplup snubbed it's beak at them. Misty rolled her eyes and thought, _just like it's trainer._ Suddenly, Misty felt someone fall into step with her and she looked to her left; Brock was there.

"Hey, Misty."

"Hey, Brock, what's up?" Misty questioned and she thought she saw Brock suppress a smirk.

"So… What was it like sleeping in the s_ame_ sleeping bag as Ash?" He whispered to her and giggled. Misty flushed and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up Brock, it was only because mine was wet!" She growled back.

"Yeah, it was like you almost subconsciously wanted to ruin your sleeping bag so you could take advantage of the situation."

"I was _sleeping_! How could I have known I was rolling into the stream?" Misty asked incredulously.

"You know you could have woken anyone else up to share a sleeping bag with, you know like May or Iris? A girl. Instead of Ash. A boy." Brock snickered and Misty was flustered.

"B-but he was the closest! I was tired! Shut up!"

"Oh _come on_ Misty! I've known you and Ash for how long? Seven, eight years? I've been travelling with you guys for a long time and you guys are my best friends. I _know_ you like Ash and whether he's too stupid to figure it out, he likes you too."

"He does? Wait, I mean, I do not like him!"

"Misty," Brock sighed, "I care about both of you a lot and I want you guys to be the happiest you can be. I know for a fact Ash cares about you _a lot_ and you the same for him. The longer you both deny it, the longer you'll spend it not together and then one day you'll find yourselves grown up and alone thinking, 'what the heck happened?' You need to do something_ before _something like that," Brock pointed to Dawn practically hanging off an annoyed Ash's arm, "happens. But, don't worry about Dawn, there's nothing to worry about with her. She's an idiot but she's harmless, she just needs to stop latching on to Ash every time she sees him and find someone who can tolerate her and that actually likes her back. I mean, it annoys me so I know it must make you livid." Misty scowled at Dawns arm linked with Ash's and then she looked to Brock.

"Geez, what made you so serious?"

"Misty, we're getting older if you didn't notice," Brock chuckled and then sighed, "Don't let things disappear and not happen because of pride. I wanted to talk to you because well, one, you'd understand this better than him and two… I want to be the best man at your wedding!" Brock half whispered half cheered the ending, successfully breaking the serious tone of their conversation.

"Shut up Brock!" Misty shot back however she couldn't help but laugh at one of her oldest friend's silliness then she quickly added, "Ash is too dense to realize what feelings are… So, I'm not at an advantage."

"You're under estimating him, Misty. It's there, you just have to provoke it and I'll try to knock some sense into him."

"This is, I don't know okay…." Misty was flustered and embarrassed that she had admitted she like Ash to Brock, "But if you breathe a single word of this I will personally bash your face in with my mallet." Misty hissed to him with a dangerous edge and Brock sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Misty, I won't," Misty looked at him doubtfully, "Seriously, Misty, I'm your best friend, don't worry."

"Thanks Brock." Misty thanked him sincerely.

"No problem!" Brock said, lightening the mood, "See you at the wedding!" Brock whispered quickly and then dashed up to where Cilan and Iris were walking as Misty glared at him and stuck her tongue out childishly.

**Author's Note: Okay, chapter five DONE! I feel like the beginning could've been a bit better but I really LOVE Brock and Misty's friendship in this! Please read and review!**


	6. A Call in the Night

**Author's Note: Oh my God, I haven't updated this story in MONTHS! Sorry about that! D: Well, here's the sixth chapter- I hope you like it! Enjoy, please read and review!**

The group of friends headed down the way towards Black City from Undella Bay and were making good progress though, not without many complaints from Dawn about it being too hot or too long of a walk. It was nearing midday and Brock had said that they'd reach the city by nightfall if they kept up their pace.

"So, what kind of amusement park does Nimbasa City have?" Max asked Ash excitedly, his blue-ish hair flopping around as he hopped in anticipation.

"It's great! There's a rollercoaster and a Ferris Wheel and all sorts of food stands," Ash practically drooled at the thought of fried food, "and it's all owned by the Nimbasa City gym leader- Elesa! She's really nice and she specializes in electric type Pokémon, Pikachu really got along with her Emolga."

"What's an Emolga?" May asked, interested in the different types of Pokémon in the new region.

"An Emolga is an electric rodent type Pokémon, like Pikachu! It's mostly white with yellow wing type things under its arms and it has yellow cheeks like Pikachu's red ones. Its ears and tail and back are black, it's a really powerful Pokémon and we had a tough battle but we won, didn't we buddy?" Ash explained and then scratched his faithful companion behind one of its yellow and black ears.

"Chu!" Pikachu agreed and put its small fist in the air making Misty giggle.

"It was a really intense battle, Elesa is very powerful, and did you guys know she's also a super model? She was a person to meet!" Misty exclaimed.

"Oh, wow she sounds gr-" May started but was interrupted by Dawn.

"Ugh, please, Ash was I prettier than this gym leader?" Dawn asked conceitedly and flipped her hair.

"Uh… What?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Anyways…." Iris decided to jump in, "Cilan is pretty good friends with Elesa, them both being gym leaders, and she gave us passes to use her amusement park for free! Isn't that so nice?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that!" Cilan agreed, flashing passes at them for the park.

"Wow, that's great!" May nodded and Max whooped in delight.

"It's just a park… It's for kids and I don't want my hair to be messed up." Dawn stated and practically all of them rolled their eyes at her.

"Then. Don't. Come." Misty said to her for the second time that day and Dawn shot daggers over in her direction. They continued in a slightly uncomfortable silence that gradually got a bit easier; Pikachu and Togetic would run ahead playing a sort of tag and Misty watched them fondly. Iris would scurry up a tree with Axew in tow and scare Cilan half to death where he would go chase after her to tell her to get down and Brock had his nose in the Unova map to make sure they were going in the right direction. Ash was talking to Max about recent battles he had, had and giving the young boy tips on battling different gym leaders; even Dawn had stopped trying to get with Ash long enough to enjoy the scenery. Just as Brock had said; the sun was setting and they could see the lights of Black City shining in the distance up ahead of them.

"Hey guys, we're almost there!" Misty brought to their attention and there were a few sighs of relief because they _had_ been travelling almost all day.

"Man, I can't wait to lie down! But mostly eat!" Ash exclaimed, acting like his usual self, making Misty smile at the raven haired boy. Well, he wasn't really much of a _boy_ anymore, he was taller now and he didn't have that baby face look that had made him adorable when he was ten, however his features became more defined yet still rounded in some place, still giving off a young look. He was, by far, much taller than Misty now, unlike when they were younger, and he was slim but fit from all the training he did so diligently with his Pokémon. But, he was still Ash Ketchum, Mr. Pokémon Master wannabe and full of life and loyal to his friends and Pokémon. Misty couldn't help pondering over these things, to her he was just one of the best people she had ever met and she was so glad she had become friends with him. She couldn't help love everything about him.

They finally reached the Pokémon Center just as the last lights of day were fading behind the horizon. Everyone was glad to finally be able to lay down so, Brock, after having a small melt down at seeing Nurse Joy and having to be pulled off by both Max and Misty, got them all a suite room and they piled into the large room plopping down wherever they could. Not long after arriving there was a small knock on their door and upon answering it they found out it was Nurse Joy.

"Hello," she greeted them cheerfully, "is there a, um, Dawn Hikari in this room?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Dawn confirmed.

"Oh! Well, you have a video call; I'll send it through to your phone in here." Nurse Joy said and then scurried down the hall back to her desk. Suddenly, the phone in their room rand and Dawn picked up.

"Hello?" Dawn asked as she turned the video phone on.

"Hey Dee Dee!" A boy with light brown hair and a green shirt called joyfully.

"Kenny? H-how'd you know I was in Unova?"

"I talked to your mom and she said you were visiting up there and were heading towards Undella Bay. Well, it took me a bit to figure out what Center you were at but they said you weren't at the one in Undella Town so I called the ones around there and finally I found you!"

"Oh," Dawn seemed to have blushed and smiled slightly, "well, what's up Kenny?" Everyone was watching the screen in curiosity to see what he could possibly have to say. Kenny looked at Dawn and seemed to get a little uncomfortable and kind of seemed to be having an inner debate but finally spoke up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and travel with me for a while and g-go do some contests in Unova? I'm actually here and I think we could help each other get even better." He smiled at the end and waited for an answer.

"Oh, wow, you are?" Dawn smiled and blushed, "Well, I am travelling with Ash and Brock and some others but-" Dawn was cut off by everyone encouraging her to go and have fun and do good at contests. It was almost visible how much tension was lifted if Dawn left.

"Well… Okay, Kenny! I'd love to! I haven't seen you in so long… it'll be great!" Dawn smiled and Kenny did as well back at her.

"Great! I'll be in Black City tomorrow morning and you can leave with me if you want?"

"Of course! Sounds great Kenny, I can't wait to see you!" It was funny to Misty; Dawn actually seemed human when talking to Kenny.

"Great, see you!" Kenny said back and then the screen went black.

"I guess I'm leaving tomorrow, guys." Dawn turned to them with a faraway look in her eyes and everyone had to keep themselves from cheering. In a way Misty was happy for her, everyone deserves to be with someone they like.

**Author's Note: Hope you like this new chapter! Read and review! (:**


End file.
